


Sayori and Yuri's Evening of Bonding and Sharing

by maybe_smut_writer



Series: Doki Doki Literature (and Sex) Club [3]
Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: Bi-Curiosity, Blow Jobs, Doggy Style, F/F, F/M, Lesbian Sex, Missionary Position, Multi, Oral Sex, Surprise Kissing, Wholesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:02:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27216871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maybe_smut_writer/pseuds/maybe_smut_writer
Summary: My next fanfic and first threesome! I always thought that Yuri/Sayori is underutilized.
Relationships: Protagonist/Sayori (Doki Doki Literature Club!), Protagonist/Yuri (Doki Doki Literature Club!), Sayori/Yuri (Doki Doki Literature Club!)
Series: Doki Doki Literature (and Sex) Club [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1983794
Kudos: 23





	Sayori and Yuri's Evening of Bonding and Sharing

“I’m glad that you don’t mind me coming over again.” Yuri entered MC’s room, half smile on her face. “I see that you still keep it clean and nice.”

“Haha… It’s this clean because I knew you were coming.” He scratched his head, laughing awkwardly. 

“You always say that. I think that you are just decent, responsible man.” She fluttered her eyelashes and turned back to her bag. “Did you buy everything I asked for?” She asked, while taking out various paints, brushes and other things.

“Ah! Yeah, yes.” MC was still flustered by Yuri’s attitude from just before. She never was this direct…

“Hey, are you alright?” Turning to look at her, he saw her face close to his, real concern in her eyes. “You look a bit dizzy.”

“No, no, I’m fine.” He shuffled back, desperately trying to draw her attention from himself. “Please check if I have bought everything we need. For this school festival, our club room has to look even better than the last time!” Giving her no time to answer, he continued: “You are probably thirsty, right? I’m going to make some tea. I still have some of your favorite oolong.”

Saying that, he quickly left the room and went downstairs to his kitchen. Turning on the tap, he splashed his face with cold water. What was going on? Since last week, when he and Monika… well, became much closer, mood in the club was strange. No other girl knew about what happened – at least he hoped so – but they acted differently. Especially Yuri, but also Sayori, started spending more time with him. Even weirder was the fact that Natsuki didn’t mind it at all. He expected her to be more possessive, but she was just spending time together with MC and other girls, laughing and exchanging poems. She even agreed to read Portrait of Markov, while Yuri took home one of the Parfait Girls volumes. And Monika was just smiling, as if she knew that all of this would happen…

Suddenly, the doorbell rang, startling him. Quickly gathering himself, MC rushed to the front doors. He started opening them, when…

“Hey MC!” First, he saw big, red bow, then coral pink hair, then the cheerful face of his childhood friend, Sayori.

Still dumbfounded, he just shifted to the side as she gleefully strolled into his house.

“Oh, I see that Yuri is already here!” Pointing at elegant shoes belonging to the other girl, she took off her own cute sneakers.

MC – once again this day – came back to his senses and finally said: “Sayori! What are you doing here?”

“I’m here to help with preparations! I was late last time, so today I came much earlier. Aren’t you happy?” She asked, laughing and entering the kitchen. MC just followed her, still surprised.

“Ok, so what can I help with? Make some tea? I also brought some sweets. “She showed him the contents of her bag: various cookies, gummy bears and candies.

“Oh, I should say hi to Yuri first!” Just as Sayori turned back, Yuri appeared at the door. “I was just talking about you! Hi Yuri!!!” She waved at her, laughing happily.

“H-hello Sayori.” Yuri answered, just as surprised as MC was a moment ago. She looked at him, silent question in her eyes.

“Sayori came to help us with preparations.” He answered, nervous smile on his face.

“R-really? It’s very nice of you…” Despite saying that, she turned her head and started playing with her hair – clear sign that she was feeling awkward.

“Yuri? Are you mad at me?” Sayori seemed to curl up into herself, her expression quickly turning into sad one. “If you want me to, I can leave… Maybe it will be better that way…”

“No! Of course you can stay.” MC reached out to comfort her, but Yuri’s determined voice stopped him.

“I could never be mad at you.” She held her curled hand in front of her mouth, eyes closed, as if in deep thought. “You probably won’t be a trouble for us… And you might make it even better…”

“Yay!” Sayori instantly transformed back into her merry self, happily jumping up and down. “Together, we are going to make the best decorations ever! I’m sure a lot of people will show up in our clubroom.”

“Ah yes, decorations…” Yuri let out a small chuckle, before turning back into her normal, dignified persona. “Shall we make some tea now?”

*

“Mmm… This is amazing!” Sayori took another sip from her cup, before letting out a contented sigh. “Also, your room smells really nice MC.”

“Well, you should thank Yuri for that.” Pointing at the incense standing on the windowsill, he said: “It really is an amazing scent.” Closing his eyes to concentrate better, he took a deep breath: vanilla, jasmine, sandalwood - and a few other aromas that he didn’t recognize – were blending together perfectly, filling his nose with amazing fragrance.

“Oh, you are too kind.” The tall girl smiled modestly, holding her teacup in her hands. “But I am glad that you like it so much. It is also one of my personal favorites.”

“You truly have a great taste in things like that.” Finishing his tea, he added: “You also make delicious tea.”

“Yeah, MC is totally right! I could drink this all the time.” After taking another big sip, Sayori burped faintly. Quickly covering her mouth, with her cheeks reddening, she said: “I’m sorry, really! It’s just too good!”

Both Yuri and MC started laughing and Sayori, after pouting for a moment, joined them.

“Okay, we should start working right about now, if we want to get this all done today.” The boy stood up, picking up cups. “I’m going to the kitchen, so I’ll get some snacks. You two should start preparing everything.”

*

“Isn’t it pretty hot in her?” Sayori wiped the sweat off her brow, her face rather flushed.

“We only worked for half an hour and you’re already tired?” They made pretty good progress: Yuri cut shapes out of paper perfectly with her exquisite knife, while he and Sayori were writing on them and fastening them to the ribbons.

But, the smaller girl had a point: he was also feeling a bit hotter than usual. Only Yuri seemed to be just fine.

He pulled on the collar of his T-shirt to let some cool air in.

Violet-hair girl put her knife back into its case and quickly came to him.

Putting her hand on his forehead, she said: “Hm… It seems that you have a slight temperature.” From up close, he could really appreciate her beauty: perfect pale skin, full sensual lips and big violet eyes… “I think you should…”

“Hey, MC…” Sayori’s whispering voice interrupted her. They both turned to look at her. She was breathing heavily, pulling at her pink shirt as if she wanted to tear it off. “I want to cuddle with you.” Without waiting for an answer, she crawled up to him, her pretty sky-blue eyes locked with his. She put her arms around him, resting her head on his shoulder. “I think that I feel better already.” She purred, hugging him closer.

“Sayori, what are you doing…” He tried to tell her to get back, but… It was really nice having her so close to him. She smelled nice and was so warm and soft…

He almost yelled when he felt another pair of hands creeping up his body. “Yuri! I’m sorry, it’s not what you think it-“ His attempts to explain himself were cut short by her finger blocking his mouth.

“I know exactly what it is and I do not mind.” She smiled at him, before coming closer and kissing him. It wasn’t something he would expect from her – their lips crushing together, her tongue pushed past almost aggressively, forcing him to submit to her. Finally, she pulled back, her whole body trembling.

“S-sorry if I was too forward.” She said while playing with her hair, eyeing him up.

“Hey MC, you want to kiss me to?” He looked down, just to see Sayori looking at him with a mix of curiosity and excitement in her gaze. “Because I want to kiss you.” She shyly lowered her eyes.

Deciding to take initiative, he cupped her face and pulled her closer. It was completely different kiss than the one with you Yuri: much more timid and gentle.

Breaking the kiss, he leaned against the wall. His gaze shifted to Yuri.

“This incense wasn’t just a normal one, right?” He asked, already suspecting the answer.

“Well, it contains only natural ingredients. I brought it to make… the atmosphere better. And it seems that you both enjoy it.” She said, looking at their entangled bodies with a small smile on her lips.

“So, as the… atmosphere is pretty hot right now,” MC glared at her as he said this words, “What is the next step in your plan?”

“It is true that I had a plan… But Sayori unexpected arrival changed it. I think we will have to improvise now.” She seemed to hesitate for a moment, before ruffling shorter girl hair.

“Hey! I’m not a child, you know.” She raised her hand, running it through Yuri’ hair, pulling a surprised yelp from her.

“Hey, stop fighting girls.” He said, grabbing Yuri hand and clutching Sayori tighter. “Do we… Do we really want to do it? I mean, are you okay with… sharing me?”

“I think we can all agree that-“ Tall girl was once again interrupted, as the other one shouted happily.

“Yay! We will have a great time together! We are childhood friends MC, and I always liked you…” Saying that, she blushed even more, “And I always thought that you are really, really pretty Yuri!”

“T-thank you…” She pulled the hem of her cream sweater a bit higher, clearly embarrassed by Sayori’s enthusiasm.

“But first…” Pink-hair girl smiled playfully, before taking off her shirt in one quick motion. MC could savor the view: her slim waist, cute pink bra holding her modest breasts…

“Ah! Much better; it was really hot!” She exclaimed joyfully, before looking at Yuri. A spark flashed in her eye before she said: “Yuri, it must be even worse for you, in this sweater. Let me help you!”

“Wait, what are you-“ She didn’t even had time for objections before Sayori grabbed the edge of her sweater and pulled it up. She didn’t have a choice except to let her friend undress her.

MC couldn’t stop himself from gasping: Yuri’s marble-like skin… and her breasts: enormous, barely contained by her purple bra.

“Whoa…” Sayori’s eyes lightened up, as she reached out to grab them. Her fingers sank into soft fleshed. “They’re just as big and beautiful as I always imagined!” She said, kneading them even more.

MC shook his head: seeing Yuri’s with half-closed eyes, pleasure on her face… He joined Sayori, holding his friend boobs, feeling their weight in his palms.

“Please, don’t touch them so much. They are pretty sensitive…” Despite saying that, she seemed to enjoy getting four-handed massage.

“Hey…” Sayori’s voice pulled him back. “Don’t you think you should also take your shirt off? It will be more… fair.”

Reluctantly, he took his hands of Yuri and grabbed his own shirt. Just as he removed it, he was already looking at another treat: Sayori’s bare chest.

“Well, how you like them? They’re not so big, but still very nice and squishy!” She said, almost pushing her breasts into his face. Without thinking, he latched his mouth onto one of her nipples, suckling it gently.

“MC, you’re like a kid... Do you like them that- Eep!” She let out small cry as Yuri tweaked her other nipple.

“You were right that they are really nice, Sayori.” She said, mischievous smile on her lips. “You probably feel really good when we play with them so much, right? It-“ She didn’t get the chance to finish talking, because smaller girl grabbed her hair and pulled her into a kiss. Yuri froze, eyes wide open, before melting into the kiss.

“And you probably felt really good right now, didn’t-“ This time, it was Sayori who was surprised when Yuri viciously kissed her back.

“Yes… I felt really good…” She gasped, still holding the other girl’s head. “Maybe we should do it again…”

“Wait!” Coral-hair girl stopped her. “What about MC?”

They both turned to look at him. Admittedly, he really enjoyed their little moment of… bonding, but he also felt his rock-hard dick twitching inside his pants.

Yuri touched his bulge and said: “It is really hot and hard… Is it because of us?” She smiled and fluttered her long eyelashes.

“I want to see it!” Sayori – as always – went straight to the point. Yanking both his pants and underwear down in one move, she gasped when she saw his cock, bobbing slowly up and down. 

“O-oh… It’s pretty big. But also kinda springy!” She said, prodding it curiously.

“I think it is really nice…” Yuri gently palmed his balls, before caressing them. She inched closer and ran her tongue along the underside of his penis. Sayori quickly joined her.

Between the two of them, the pleasure was almost too much for MC. Their lips and tongues kissed and licked all over his dick and balls. Whenever they came close to each other, girls broke away to kiss or tease their breasts.

Finally, Yuri pulled away from him. Reaching behind her back, she shot him a glance before taking off her bra, freeing her boobs.

Sheepishly, she said: “I think you are going to like this…” She kneeled before him, her voluptuous ass swaying in the air. Her breasts enveloped his cock and she started to slid her body up and down, her chest squeezed between her elbows.

“Whoa…” Sayori looked at them, astonished. “I wouldn’t be able to do something like that with my tits. You are amazing Yuri!”

“T-thank you…” Despite blushing heavily, tall girl seemed to speed up her tempo eve more.

“If MC is taken right now, I guess I’ll do this.” Smiling impishly, pink-hair girl circled Yuri, before pulling her black pants down and diving straight to her pussy.

“Sayori!” Despite her loud moans and gasps, Yuri didn’t break her rhythm, her boobs still hugging his cock.

MC started to feel the pressure at his hilt growing more and more. Sounds of one of his friends licking the other one definitely didn’t help.

“I’m- I’m close…” He panted, his breath heavy.

“Let it all out! Don’t limit yourself!” Yuri spurred him on, her face contorted in pleasure from Sayori’s treatment.

His hips jerked up as pulses of his orgasm ran down his cock. Spurts of cum splattered on Yuri’s face and breasts, before Sayori shoved her away, her mouth wide opened.

When the white haze faded from his mind, MC could finally look at his work: his jizz dripping from their faces and breasts. Yuri got the most of it, but Sayori made up for it by swallowing the small pool of cum on her tongue.

“You two were amazing.” MC said, getting up and shaking his head clear.

“Wait, it’s not over, is it?” Yuri looked at him with pleading eyes. “She… I… didn’t finish…” Despite just taking his cumshot, she still was her usual, shy self.

“Well, I know what I can do to change it.” Said MC, pointing at his cock, which was already getting hard. His vigor was oddly enduring as of late… Not that he complained.

Yuri gathered herself up and went to his bed. She laid on her stomach, her ass sticking out into the air. “Come and take me… I’m ready.” She said to him in the most sensual voice he ever heard.

Not wasting any time, he lined his cock with her dripping slit. Seeing the silent consent in her eyes, he pushed inside.

He got sucked inside in one swift thrust, Yuri pussy’s walls squeezing his dick. Her screams of pleasure pushed him forward, as he pounded downward deep into her. He grabbed her jiggling ass, reveling in its softness. Out of the corner of his eye he noticed that Sayori discarded her shorts and sat down on his bed, her eyes focused on them, hand buried between her legs.

Fucking Yuri relentlessly, he felt that her whole body started to tense. Stretching forward, he grabbed her by the hair and pulled her into the kiss as spasms wracked her body, her screams muffled by his lips. She whined as he pulled his cock out, her pussy still twitching.

“Are you alright?” He asked tentatively, brushing a strand of hair off her forehead.

She only managed to let out a contented sigh, but still grabbed his hand, holding it tight.

“Hey…” Sayori’s unexpectedly sheepish voice made him look at her. “Is it my turn now? I got all excited…” As if wanting to confirm her words, she spread her legs, showing him her wet cunt.

He crawled onto her, kissing her passionately. He pushed tip of his cock inside her. He stopped when he heard her sharp inhale.

“Did it hurt?” MC asked, looking at her.

“N-no, I’m okay now. It just feel really intense, you know…” She smiled at him, making him kiss her once more.

“Okay, I’m putting it in.” Her arms wrapped around his neck and her legs around his waist, as he pushed deeper into her tight pussy.

She whined, eyes shut, but then looked at him and nodded slightly.

He began to move, slow at first, but gaining speed as Sayori moaned louder and louder. He kissed all over her lips and cheeks, before going lower to focus on her collarbones and boobs.

Loud smack of flesh meeting flesh filled his room, punctuated by her gasps and groans. His moves were growing desperate as he pounded her harder.

He felt smooth hands on his shoulder. He couldn’t react before Yuri gently bit his ear.

“I see that you feel good MC.” She purred. “Make her scream with pleasure, just like you made me.”

He didn’t need more incentive: his hips and thighs almost giving up from all the labor he had to do, he fucked Sayori as hard and as fast as he could. Finally, he cried out, slamming as deep as he could. Sayori’s legs tightened around him as her pussy squeezed his dick and he filled her with ropes of his hot jizz.

Yuri pulled him gently. His soft cock slid out, as drips of his cum started to leak from Sayori.

Two of the girls clung to his body, draping their legs and arms over his body. His thoughts were drifting away: he was thinking about last few days and about things he had done with his club members…

“MC, are you listening?” Yuri’s voice brought him back. He looked at her, confused. “As I was saying, we should do it again soon. After all, it is not fair that Sayori got so much of… you love.” She playfully smiled at him, before resting her head on his shoulder. His second friend did the same on his other arm.

“After all that happened, can I really go back to my life before… all of this?” His last thought before falling asleep was: “We didn’t finish preparations for the festival…”

**Author's Note:**

> My next fanfic and first threesome! I always thought that Yuri/Sayori is underutilized.


End file.
